Let's Make a Fanfiction!
by Could Not Think of a Good Name
Summary: Ash, Red, and many others from the Pokemon universes dive into a series of adventures written by the internet itself for charity and science! What will become of them? Let's make a fanfiction and find out!


**Hey, everybody! Could Not Think of a good Name here! If you are reading this, then you have a chance to take part in a bit of an experiment!**

**In case you did not know, I am a research student at my college, and I'm currently participating in a study that involves how different people's reactions to a vague set of ideas and instructions can alter the outcome of a particular goal. That's all that I can really tell you about the experiment without risking the nature of the single-blind study. However, if you cooperate with me for the next X amount of chapters, we might be able to earn some money for charity! Yaaayy!**

**No, I can't give you the name of the charity or tell you how writing a fanfiction earns money for it. That is part of the experiment. But I will tell you that the charity money goes to helping poor families in third world countries, just so you don't fear that I might be donating to a cause that you don't agree with.**

**Anyway, here is what I need from you guys in order to complete my experiment and get that charity money: Suggestions.**

**That's it.**

**I need anyone who is willing to help out to suggest a story for me to write. Any story all. You can send your suggestion to me via PM, or you can suggest a story as a review, but basically, I need you to give me a small plot line to write a story about. The plot line may be any genre you like, include any character you like, include any shipping you like, or even be left open at the end without a solid conclusion. I don't care. I will respond by writing a chapter using your plot line.**

**Just to make sure things go according to plan, though, let me draw up a few rules:**

**1. This is a Pokémon fic. The story you suggest to me must involve characters from a Pokémon universe.**

**2. Each person participating in this experiment may only submit ONE (1) story suggestion to me until further notice. So think about your story carefully before submitting it.**

**3. No referencing real world people in your story suggestion.**

**4. No crossovers with another franchise.**

**…And that's about it. Help me out here, guys! Let's write a Fanfiction!**

**I do not own any portion of of the _Pokemon _franchise in anyway whatsoever.  
**

* * *

Gary held only two more cars in his hand. One was a 5. The other was a King. He peaked over the top of them ever so delicately to meet Misty's emerald eyes, and he smirked. "Go fish."

"URGH!" the redhead yelled, "You have GOT to be kidding me! I KNOW you have a 7 in there, Gary!"

"Sorry." He chuckled, an arrogant smile still over his face, "Looks like you're going back to two cards again."

"I still have 12…" Dawn pouted from the couch.

Red peaked up from the cards that he was holding as well. "Wait… Wait. How did I get here?"

"What do you mean?" May asked, "You've been here the whole time."

"No I haven't." Red defended, "This... This isn't my world. I don't live here!"

"Hey! That's right!" Black added, "In fact… were we even playing cards earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Gary came in again.

"He means that you just said 'Go fish,' and we went along with it." Crystal explained, "Does anyone have any previous memory of this card game?"

There was silence throughout the room.

"Well, I don't see anything weird about it." Giovanni insisted, "Now, does anyone have any 8's?"

"I've got one." Arceus conceded, "But I don't think that's how it works. You have to ask one person at a time."

"Okay, now this is just getting weird." Red continued, "What is Arceus doing here? Why are we _playing cards_ with the head of Team Rocket? Where is-"

"GARY!" Echoed a cry from another room.

All the card players laid down their decks for a moment to witness an infuriated Ash Ketchum stomping in through the door with a laptop in his hands. He walked right up to Gary and glared at him with intense, burning anger.

"Wh- What's wrong, Ash?"

The boy shoved the laptop in his rival's face. "What the heck is the meaning of this?! Did you do this?!"

Gary grabbed the computer from Ash's hands and carefully turned his eyes to the screen to read the paragraphs present on the open browser.

Yellow leaned in to get a peak at it too. "What is it?"

Ash crossed his arms in pure rage. "It's some sort of romantic story about me and Gary. It nearly made me barf!"

Gary's eyes were still scrolling through the text.

They stopped.

His pupils shrank to the size of peas. "Am... Am I reading this right?"

Ash did not respond. He just continued to glare.

"...Did our characters just-"

"Yes."

Gary closed the laptop carefully.

Nobody spoke for an eternity. Gary just sat up straight, staring into space and contemplating his life.

...

"…Well?" Ash finally piped up, "Was it yo-"

"KETCHUM! WHY WOULD I EVER WRITE A STORY LIKE THAT?!" Gary screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Well, he took that better than I expected." Red admitted.

Gary stood up and grabbed Ash by the collar in an angry pose. "WHO DID THIS, KETCHUM?! WHO WROTE THAT LIE ABOUT YOU AND ME?!"

"Guys…" Ruby interjected, "I think we should focus on the issue that Red brought up first. Does anyone remember why we are here or why we're playing a card game?"

"Well, why would you _not_ want to be playing a card game?" Yugi asked.

Ruby stared at the boy. "…Who… are… you? And what is up with your hair?"

"HOLD ON!" shouted a voice from the outside.

Everyone turned in awe as the front door to whatever house they were in swung open, and Meowth stood facing them. "I have da answers to all of your questions and more!"

Pikachu raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well, fill us in then."

"You see," Meowth began, "Dat story dat da twerp found on de internet was written by a fan."

"What 'fan' would DARE put me with Gary?!" Ash asked bluntly.

"A fan to whom we are all fiction!" Meowth continued, "For you see, da reason dat all of dis random, poorly written stuff is happening to us right now is dat we are inside a fanficition just like da one dat you read!"

Gary dropped Ash to the floor. "You mean, I'm going to end up with ASH?!"

"Not necessarily." the cat explained, "What happens is all up to da fans. We're about ta enter into stories upon stories of different plots with different characters. Who knows where it will lead us?"

"Well, we don't necessarily have to follow along, do we?" Red interjected, "We can do what we want, right?"

"WRONG!" Meowth insisted, "We are doin' dis for charity and science! We've gotta go along with whatever is written!"

"Yeah, Red! What's your problem?" Misty asked, "Think of the charity! Think of the children!"

"...I'm... confused..." he admitted.

"Wait a minute!" Paul interrupted, pointing an accusing finger at Meowth, "How do you know all of this?"

"Aint it obvious? I'm one of da few characters ever portrayed as capable of breaking da fourth wall."

"The fourth what?"

"Never mind." he sighed, "Let's make a Fanfiction!"


End file.
